Choices Made
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Aliyah-related Episode. What would have happened if Gibbs had chosen Ziva over Tony? There will be character bashing, I'm just saying...
1. Chapter 1

Choices Made

**What would have happened if Gibbs had chosen Ziva ? From Aliyah, the Season 6 Season Finale.**

**AN: This story is going, I think, to be a pretty much anti-everybody. People are going to act in very surprising ways to a very upsetting and surprising situation. I have read many stories on this topic, but I haven't written one of my own. I think it's about time. I hope you enjoy.**

Tony, Gibbs, Vance and Ziva all got into the plane ready to go back to the United States. Something was off, Tony could tell. He had seen Gibbs and Ziva talking outside the plane. He had then watched them get on. Something was going on, he was just too tired, right now, to figure out what it was. He slept nearly the entire trip back to the states.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's good arm to stop him before he could step off the elevator at the bullpen. They were all going up to the Director's office.

Tony listened, very carefully, to what he was being told. He, at first, was shocked, then hurt, then angry and now he just...he wanted to leave. He stood after Gibbs had finished.

"You've known me for 8 years, you've known her for 3 years, and she's the one you trust?" Tony replied, shaking his head. "But hey, that's okay." Tony throws up his good hand. "Your choice, it's your team. But when this all goes sideways, and I mean when, not if…DON'T call me!"

Tony turned to leave. He stopped and spoke to the director. "Congratulations Leon, you're rid of me!" Tony said sarcastically, knowing the director never really liked him. "But I'd watch this one." He said, referring to Ziva. "Make sure you don't end up with a knife in your back." He paused. "I've done a lot of things…" Tony told them. "…but I've never knocked my own partner to the ground and held a gun on him." He said, looking pointedly at Ziva.

The look was not lost on either man, and Vance and Gibbs looked at one another for just a moment, wondering exactly what Tony was talking about.

Gibbs looked at him and started to speak.

Tony just shook his head and left the office. He took the stairs down to the bullpen, where without a word to a shocked McGee, started opening up drawers and emptying his desk. When he was finished he laid his gun, badge and ID on top of the desk.

Tony looked to the balcony where he knew the three of them stood, watching. "I quit! Effective immediately!"

There was a collective gasp as the room heard the announcement. There had been murmurs with word that Tony was cleaning out his desk. People had begun to pay attention then, trying to look, but not be so obvious about it. When he made his announcement, he had everyone's full attention.

Tony then looked at McGee, who was still too stunned to form words. "See ya around, Kid. Take care, Tim." He said before he turned and then disappeared into the elevator.

All the agents and staff were in shock as they watched Tony leave the floor.

Tony pulled out his phone as he walked to his car, in the parking garage. He had the number programed in. He just pushed a button.

"Are you still interested?" Tony asked as he got into his car.

TBC

**End Notes: I think you guys can guess who Tony is talking to, and you'd be right, but here's a hint-Everybody needs a plan B.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: You guys are just awesome! I've had an over whelming amount of alerts and reviews so far, thank you guys, so much. And this is just the first chapter. I'm not sure I'll be able to reply to all you guys personally, if not, just know your support and your comments really do mean a lot. Also, I'm not sure when, in the storyline, Vance told Gibbs the truth about Ziva. But, for the sake of my story, it has not happened yet.**

To say that FBI Agent Tobias Fornell was surprised to get a call from former NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo would probably be the understatement of the year. He was not sure what to say at first. He had heard of no case collaboration. He was contacted by Gibbs for those, not DiNoteso.

Fornell was ready to leave for the day. He had pulled his jacket off the back of his chair and was headed out his door, actually, when his phone rang. He was very glad he answered. He sat back down at his desk. He could tell he was in for a long discussion. Tony spilled his guts. He had told Fornell all about the Rivkin and the trip to Israel. Tobias contributed Tony's honesty to the medication he was taking for his injury. But, whatever it was, Fornell was very glad Tony felt that he had him to turn to. Tony even told him about the conversation in the Directors office after their return.

Tobias wanted Anthony DiNozzo at the FBI. That was probably the worst kept secret ever. And he had called the various directors about every 6 months or so, wanting to see if DiNozzo was still satisfied with his job. Vance had laughed and hung up the first time Fornell had called, thinking it preposterous that anyone would actually be calling, wanting to know if Tony DiNozzo, of all people, was happy. Names of about a dozen qualified agents ran through his head, none of which was DiNozzo's.

Tobias had not been happy at the news of what his old friend; Gibbs had done to the young man. Fornell had actually been in shock and very angry by the time Tony had finished tale. And still, as much as he wanted DiNozzo as his second, he cautioned the young man. Tobias told him to give himself a few days, let things cool down. He wanted Tony's carefully thought out, carefully weighted decision. Not a decision made in anger or because he was heavily medicated. Tobias told Tony he would be glad, more than glad; to talk to him, just give it time. Fornell gave Tony a time and a place to meet. He was not expecting Tony to show, but he decided to go anyway. He liked their menu.

Tobias had taken a bite of his sandwich when a tall shadow moved over his table.

"You didn't think I was coming." Tony stated as he took the chair across from Fornell.

Tobias put his sandwich down and wiped his mouth. "I had my doubts."

Tony leaned back. "So, are you still interested?"

Tobias studied Tony for just a moment, "You know why I was giving you time, Tony. I don't want you to…change your mind in a week, decide the FBI is not for you…whatever. I need a commitment."

"I understand, Tobias." Tony stated. "After what I told you, after everything…I just. I'm done."

Tobias looked at his new team member. He was thrilled to have the young agent at the FBI. HeE had already sent his recommendation to his director. The director had gone over Tony's file, at length. He had agreed, with Tobias, that Agent DiNozzo would be a fine addition to the FBI family. The director, would, of course, have to talk to the DiNozzo. But that was just a formality.

"You're ready to go, DiNoteso, all you have left to do is fill out the paperwork and talk to the director, all formalities really." Fornell stated. He had also talked to his director about all the charges Director Vance had against Tony. Fornell had planned to help Tony fight the charges. As it turned out, there were no charges on the shooting. JAG, in their independent investigation, determined it justified. The other charges, though minor and not criminal, were enough for the director to be able to get rid of Tony.

"Good, I'm ready." Tony replied. He had heard about the shooting charge being dropped from a friend he had at JAG.

"But there one thing that I need for you to do, Tony," Fornell stated. "…I need to make sure of everything you told me. I know you were angry…and I know that you were on painkillers, DiNoteso. I just…."

Tony nodded. He understood completely. Tobias wanted Tony to verify what he had told him a few days ago. "It's all true, Tobias."

Tobias nodded and stuck out his hand, and they shook. "Well, welcome aboard then. Go ahead and order, and I'll set up a time for you to meet with the director."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony was grateful to Fornell for understanding that he was in a delicate situation. But he knew, for the most part, that his teammates…no, his former teammates' loyalties would lie with Gibbs. Ziva and Gibbs were as thick as thieves these days, for some unknown reason. Tim would side with Gibbs and say that Tony was just jealous of all the attention Gibbs was showering on Ziva. Abby could or would see no faults in her silver-haired fox. That left Ducky, and he was the most level-headed one of them all. Ducky would be able to see what the others couldn't. But even he was still not a sure bet.

Tony kept going back over the scene in Vance's office in his mind. He had been told to come in and take a seat. They all sit down at the table with him.

"You killed an Israeli operative, Agent DiNozzo." Vance stated.

Tony nodded. He was not sure why they were going back over this. Hadn't that been what the whole trip to Israel had been about?

"Yes, I acted in self-defense. Rivkin had…." Toy began.

"Why were you at my apartment?" Ziva asked.

"To talk to you about Rivkin, I felt that you needed to be warned." Tony replied.

"I never gave you an order to go to Ziva's place." Gibbs stated.

"No," Tony admitted. "…but I…she's my partner…." He was not liking the direction this was taking.

"So, you felt terminal force was necessary?" Vance asked.

Tony was feeling cornered. He lashed out verbally. "Yes, the man had a piece of glass in his hand. I thought that if I didn't do something, very quickly, it was going to end up in my chest!" He said, with a hint of sarcasm. "We were taught to shoot to kill." Tony reminded the director. "I have no doubt that if I had just wounded him, he would have come after me again."

"There were other ways, DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke up.

"This…coming from you?" Tony asked. "If I remember correctly, you said shoot first, ask questions later. And did you, or did you not, voice concern about Rivkin also?

"We cannot interrogate a dead man." Gibbs replied.

"My life was in the balance." Tony implored them to see his reasoning. "It was me or him. One of us was going to die. I know he should have won. This is no logical way I could have beaten as assassin. But I didn't drug him, and I don't know who did!" He insisted.

The three of them seemed to be considering what Tony had said.

"Look, didn't we hash this all out in Israel?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we did. But as an NCIS agent, there are certain rules of conduct that we…." Vance started.

"Look, I know you've been trying to get me out of here since you first started, Director. Tony stated. But that kill was justified, it was self-defense."

Michael should have won that fight, Tony." Ziva stated.

Tony looked at her. "And I guess you're sorry that he didn't"

"What did you do to him?" Ziva demanded, jumping up from the table.

I didn't do anything to him, Officer David! I didn't drug him." Tony protested. "Whatever happened to him happened before I got there!"

"You are lying!" Ziva protested and lunged at Tony. Gibbs stopped her. "You were jealous!"

"Come on! Get over yourself, Ziva! Gibbs, I…!" Tony said, looking at the man who was so uncharacteristically quiet. "I've explained this to you…to everybody." He said, pleading for someone to be on his side.

Tony looked at Gibbs, not believing what he was seeing. Gibbs was actually siding with Ziva. "You know me, Gibbs! We've…we've worked together for a long, long time. I've made history being on your team for so long. I just…. Back me up on this!" Tony pleaded.

Gibbs didn't say a word.

Tony felt his heart shatter. He looked at Gibbs. "I don't know what this weird little…thing is that you two have going. I just…I don't get it." Tony shook his head. "I don't know what happened to turn you against me, Agent Gibbs." He stood up and started to leave. "She's not Kelly, and she never will be. And just so you don't forget…your little girl, there, is lethal."

Director Vance stood up. "Your actions show gross misconduct, just for starters. You have two choices, Agent DiNozzo, quit or I'll fire you!"

Tony stopped remembering right there. That was enough. He didn't want to have to remember any of it. The betrayal, it hurt much, much too deeply. It still shocked him that the incident had happened at all.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony was gone. Abby couldn't wrap her mind around it. Anthony DiNozzo no longer worked for NCIS. It wasn't right. She had talked to everybody about it…everybody, except Tony. What Gibbs was saying had to be right though. He was Gibbs, he wouldn't lie. And he wouldn't have just let Tony go without a reason. He wouldn't have chosen Ziva over Tony, it wasn't possible. Except if Tony had done what Gibbs said he had done. If Tony had acted unlawfully…, if he had killed a man in cold blood…she couldn't believe it. No wonder Tony had not called her, he knew he was guilty and couldn't face her. Abby didn't know what else to think.

Tim had seen Tony quit. He had heard Tony say the word sand head out of the building. But he couldn't believe it. What would drive Anthony DiNozzo to quit a job he loved so much? At least that was what Tim had believed. He was not sure, now, what to think. He had heard Gibbs' explanation, and while Gibbs was not one to explain anything in depth, he definitely made one reach a certain conclusion, and a bad one at that. Tony had murdered someone and had tried to hide behind NCIS and his badge to justify it. Gibbs would not lie. He had Tony were close, if Tony had done this…. Tony must have done this. Gibbs wouldn't say or do anything against Tony if it were not true. Tim knew, they all knew, how close the two men were, almost father and son. But with this, Tim didn't know what to think of the man he had considered a close friend.

Ducky and Jimmy had talked the thing out between them. Something was off, even Jimmy knew that. And Ducky was suspicious. He had notice the seemingly instantaneous connection between Gibbs and Ziva. He had even mentioned it to Gibbs. Gibbs had just, in his usual manner, waved it off, of course. But that had been the true cause of Tony's departure. Whatever it was between he two of them had caused Gibbs to shift his loyalties. Ducky just hoped, for all their sakes, Gibbs had made a wise and careful decision.

Ziva knew she was right about Tony. He had had no business in her apartment, in her life. She had a right to date anyone she wished. Tony had to realize that. The man was just jealous. That was really what this had been about. And as far as the gun thing in Israel, she had had no intention of shooting Tony, none whatsoever. She had just wanted Tony to know how Michael must have felt, incapacitated by drugs and then having a gun held on him. But still, she knew, Tony had been right. The only way to stop an assassin is to kill him. Tony was injured and could not fight. But still, there had to be another way. And besides, no one knew the reason her and Gibbs were so close, not really. No one knew that Daddy David had sent Ziva on a mission to kill Ari. And the fact that it killed two birds with one shot. Well, that was just efficient. She had completed her mission and had gained Gibbs's trust, all with one shot. She was in a good place now. She liked NCIS, and who needed to know the truth, really?

Gibbs walked the floor of his basement. His gut was churning, but he had made the right decision. Ziva had saved his life, after all. And well, Tony had been wrong. Vance had been extreme in his solution to the problem, true. He and Vance had discussed, on the plane ride home, how to resolve the problem once they reached D.C. Ziva had stated, flat out, that she would not work with Tony. She didn't trust him. And Tony had killed an Israeli operative and had caused an international incident. The whole thing was a political night mare that Director Vance would have to deal with and explain, for the sake of the agency. Tony had been a great agent, and there was no one Gibbs had wanted to back him up. But Ziva had taken things a step further, in his mind. She had killed one of her own, a fellow assassin and her half-brother, no less, to save him. That was…Gibbs didn't know how to put that level of sacrifice and trust into words. He owed her. She felt he owed her a great deal. It was a debt he had no idea how to repay.

Director Vance leaned back in his chair, his fingers laced behind his head and a grin on his face. He had done well. He had rid himself of a menace, a blotch on the record of NCIs and the federal government. He had been waiting for Agent DiNozzo to mess up, and despite Tony's impressive show with Eli David and getting him to make his admission, it was just not enough. Making someone angry enough at you is not a good interrogation technique, despite how well it does seem to work, sometimes. It takes no skill, no finesse. Things a good investigator, in Vance's opinion, must have. He had made the right decision. But he kept going back to Tony's comment, the thing about knocking down a co-worker and pointing a gun at them. Had Ziva done that to him in Israel? Was it possible?

Tobias stayed at the café a little while after Tony had left their meeting. He knew the step Tony was about to take would be painful. Probably the most painful thing he had ever done in his life. Tony had lost a lot, for sure. But he was gaining a lot, also. Tobias would never do the things Gibbs had done. The FBI, as a whole, would not do what NCIS had done. Tobias could tell that Tony was hurting. And Tobias had no idea what that level of betrayal felt like. He hoped that, in his lifetime, he never would. Tobias asked Tony if he had talked to his former team members at NCIS. Tony shook his head. Tobias knew the reason. Tony believed that the team would be loyal to Gibbs. Tobias didn't push the issue, from what he had seen of the team dynamic, he believed that Tony was right. Tobias had wanted to suggest a chat with Gibbs. But neither man was ready for that. Tobias wondered if Tony would ever be ready for that. Would he ever even want to?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks you guys, your response has been awesome. I thank you all so much for your feedback. All typos, are mine. If you see any please let me know. I am writing these things and posting them too fast to let her proof them. Thanks, Jackie.**

Tony had put his few days between jobs to good use. He had had a lot to think about. He had to decide his future. He had to make decisions and just hope that they were the right ones. And, despite his image as a care-free type of guy, he didn't take life-changing decisions lightly.

Though his departure from NCIS had been decided for him, he was not without other options. He knew he would be cleared of the murder charge. But it still weighed most heavily on him mind. He knew that an investigation would take time. And Gibbs and Vance just seemed to want him to be guilty, unwilling to wait for the results. They just seemed to want him gone whether it be prison, or some other place, they didn't care.

Tony looked at his phone for the millionth time. He so wanted to call Abby and Tim. He kept telling himself that it wouldn't do any good, though. So finally he decided what he would do. He waited until he was sure they had left NCIs for the day. He then left messages on their work phones. Tony invited them to call him that he wanted to explain his side. He knew it would be seen, but them, as cowardly. But he didn't' think he could take another assault like the one he had endured in Vance's office. And he truly had no idea how either of them would react to hearing his side. He had no idea what Gibbs had told them. And this way, if they wanted to talk, he was open to it, if not, well, he had tried.

Tony was looking at his phone again, thinking about calling Ducky when it rang. Tony jumped. He then looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello, dear boy." The elderly Scotsman said.

"I'm surprised to hear from you, Ducky." Tony stated. "I figured Gibbs would have bared all communication with me."

"Gibbs was your team leader, Anthony, not mine." Duck replied.

"You're not angry?"

"Yes, dear boy, I am, very angry. But not with you." Ducky admitted.

Tony sighed. "You would be the only one"

Ducky's heart went out to his friend. By now, many stories of Tony's departure had gone around. Every reason you could imagine was being told and retold.

"I don't like this, Anthony." Ducky replied. "I know you, and I thought Jethro did, too."

Tony nodded. He's been blinded by a Mossad Assassin's charm. I don't know what it is, Ducky. They got too chummy too quickly, it took him a year to warm up to me. And Stan said Gibbs called him by the wrong name for years. And Stan is still a favorite. I just…I don't get it."

"I mentioned Jethro's closeness to Ziva. But, of course, Jethro dismissed it all." Ducky stated. "But now that others have seen it, I'm positive. I do believe that we are on to something here."

"Ducky, these last few days have been…."

"I know the type of agent you are, Anthony. I know the type of person you are. It's not in you to kill in cold-blood, and the JAG investigation will bear that out. I just…. I know the team is loyal to Gibbs. And I know Director Vance is very, very happy to have you gone. But…I just want you to remember, you still have friends here. You still have people who care for you at NCIS. I just…." Ducky paused. "I'll miss seeing my dear friend every day."

Tony nodded, even though Ducky couldn't see him. And there were tears in his eyes. "Thank you. Me too."

"Tell Agent Fornell he had better not do to you what NCIS has done. He will deeply regret it." Ducky replied.

"How did you know…? Is that a threat?" Tony asked, surprised and amused. He could not help but wonder what the elderly Scotsman might do to make good on his threat. Tony was also very curious to know if Gibbs knew about his new job, if he even cared. But he didn't want to ask.

"Where else would you go? Despite how Fornell acted when he visited here, he liked you. And yes, that was a threat, and Tobias should take it as such." Ducky paused. "And yes, Gibbs knows. Tobias, very wisely, decided to do his boasting over the phone. The whole floor heard Gibbs yelling at Tobias as he entered the elevator. They all assumed you were the topic of conversation."

"Take care, dear boy." Ducky said, amused by the scene, as he pictured it in his mind.

"Bye, Ducky. And thank you, again." Tony said, grinning, sharing Ducky's amusement.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: Again, thank you all for all your comments. I love it when you leave the long, involved reviews. They are so fun to read. Thanks again for your interest. And, of course, to all my alerters out there, I appreciate you following and enjoying the story, also. I know nothing about FBI case procedure, so please be kind.**

Tony didn't get those calls from Abby and Tim, and he was not terribly surprised. Hurt, but not surprised. He had known where their loyalties lay, and now, his loyalties here different, also. He was starting his first day with the FBI, right after his conversation with Director Robbins. Tony straightened his tie and checked himself in the mirror once more before heading off to work.

The FBI was so completely different From NCIS that the change had been startling at first. The squad room was much like the ones at most police precincts. A huge room with a lot of seemingly randomly-placed desks, except this place had a better dress code and much better coffee.

Tobias introduced Tony to the other members of the team. Tony could not help but be amused at the reaction of one particular member of the team. Tobias then took Tony to his desk. It was in the corner of the room, practically beside the door to Tobias's office, which he was shown also. Tony was to be Tobias's second. He would be on probation for a period of 6 months, standard FBI rules. Then he would have more freedom and be given his full responsibilities..

Tony sat down at his desk and looked through the drawers. They contained the standard fair: pen, legal pads, a stapler, etc. He had a computer terminal on his desk also. Hand he would be given full access in a week, after he completed the mandatory FBI computer training. He had one 4-drawer file cabinet at his disposal, for his FBI files and to store whatever personal items he would bring in. He had to undergo the FBI psychiatric and firearms tests before he would be issued a weapon. And he had yet to have his picture taken for his ID and to receive his badge; this was truly his first day.

Tobias filled Tony in on FBI procedure. They had lots and lots of meetings. And unless a piece of evidence was urgent, or needed to be brought up immediately, it was brought up at the meeting. Cases were handled by an agent and his partner, not a team. That was, unless the case was a big one, or was urgent. Tobias had 10 agents working under him. Tony's job would be to help Tobias handle his agents. He would do whatever Tobias couldn't.

Tony passed his evals easily enough. He performed all his preliminaries, as soon he had all he needed to be a full-fledged FBI agent. He learned very quickly that his move from NCIS to a very coveted position in the FBI was not appreciated by several member of Fornell's team. Nothing was said, of course, to Fornell or even to Tony, directly. But he heard the talk, for Fornell's team, and pretty much, from the rest of the FBI. News travelled fast. Tony soon came to enjoy the job. He got to use his investigative skills to their full capacity. And his personality and demeanor made him very likable and easy to get along with. Before too long all the whispers stopped, and FBI Agent Anthony DiNozzo was fully accepted into the fold. The agents soon found out how good he was at his job, how every skilled. The members of Tobias's team wondered why NCIS had ever let him go.

A couple of weeks had passed since Tony had come to work with Tobias. He stood in the doorway, waiting for Fornell to invite him into the office.

Tobias looked up at Tony and nodded. Tony took the only open seat in front of Tobias's desk. Tony looked around Tobias's office. There were stacks of files everywhere, on every surface. This was where, Tony had decided, paperwork came to die.

Tony looked around the room. "Are we really this backed up?"

Tobias grinned. "No, you're just looking at an old foggie who refuses to leap into the computer age. Most of these cases have been solved. I just need to file the damned things."

Tony nodded. "It took Gibbs…." Tony stopped himself and shook his head. "That's not what I came in here for…. Well, it is about Gibbs…." Tony paused. "I was talking to Ducky right after it all happened and…."

"Do you talk to Ducky often?" Tobias asked.

"…a couple of times a week." Tony replied.

"Good. And…I'm guessing, on that particular occasion, Ducky was talking about 'the' phone call?"

Tony nodded.

"I just thought that I would give Jethro a status update." Tobias replied.

Tony grinned.

"He accused me of stealing you." Fornell paused. "I told him you were a free agent, for all intents and purposes. I told him that I was just the lucky one. I snatched you up first." He laughed. "That was when the yelling began."

"Really?" Tony asked.

Tobias nodded. "He went into the elevator, I could tell because the sound was reverberating off the walls. But he was…he was pissed. And I loved it. He kept saying you belonged to NCIS. And I kept reminding him that he and Director Vance, in their infinite stupidity, had let you go. You were a free agent." Tobias laughed again. "Gibbs was so angry, he couldn't even speak. I just heard him breathing heavily there for a minute, at the last, just before he hung up on me."

Tony sighed. "But that does bring up one…interesting point."

Fornell nodded. "Yes, it does. As the NCIS Liaison for the FBI…we will have to…go there. Can you handle that?"

"I have to, Tobias." Tony stated. "It's a part of the job. I knew that when I agreed to work with you." He got up to leave.

"Oh," Tobias started, stopping Tony in his tracks. Tony sat back down. "…and Sacks?"

Tony nodded. "I wanted to thank you for that."

"Be kind, DiNoteso." Tobias warned. "He's still getting used to the fact that you are, technically, his boss."

"Can I call him Probie? Just once…please?" Tony asked, grinning.

Tobias just shook his head and went back to work.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: I can't say it enough, guys. Your response has been incredible. Thanks, so much, for your alerts and reviews. Enjoy!**

"You planned this, Tobias. I swear, if I find out…." Tony threatened.

Tobias shook his head. He grinned. "No, I didn't I have a meeting with our director in the morning. I'll be over as soon as I get out. You and the team will be fine"

"I feel like I'm heading into the lion's den." Tony admitted.

"This couldn't come at a worse time, I know. The director and I both tried to get this thing rescheduled. It just was not happening." Tobias replied. He could see his agent's concern. Just go in, do your job. That's all you need to do, DiNoteso." Tobias replied. "If anybody has a problem with you, refer them to me." He patted Tony on the back. "Once they see how well we all work together, they'll be sorry they ever let you go."

Tony sighed as he left the office. He and three other agents, Sacks included, were headed to NCIS, to the Naval Yard. Tobias would meet them as soon as he got out of his meeting. Tobias had wanted, very much, to be with Tony his first time back. But, part of him was glad that he wasn't. Tony could handle this all by himself. Fornell knew he could. And he didn't' want it to appear that DiNozzo had to lean on anybody for support. Tony was a strong agent, a strong person, and an effective leader. NCIS had not figured that out, but the FBI sure-as-hell had.

Tobias had called and given Vance an estimated time of his arrival, but he had not informed them of who would be 'arriving' with him, or in this case, instead of him.

Heads turned as soon as Tony and his team stepped off the elevator. The room had grown strangely silent by the time Tony and his co-workers reached the bullpen. Tony ignored the stares and continued walking.

"Agent Gibbs," Tony said, ignoring Tim and Ziva. "…we're here to help with the Sergeant Jeremy Williams' case. Agent Fornell said you would have some files waiting for him. We'll get started on those." Tony said, never dropping his gaze and keeping his poker face. He was here to work he case, after all.

Gibbs studied Tony for a second, still getting over his shock of seeing the young man again. Tony was different, more authoritative, more in control. The past weeks had certainly changed him. The agents with him were obviously his subordinates; even Agent Sacks seemed to be awaiting Tony's instruction.

"McGee." Gibbs said.

Tim nodded and pointed to a stack of files on his desk.

"Thanks, Agent McGee." Tony said picking up the files from his desk.

Tony turned to Gibbs. "I was told we could use conference room B for as long as we needed it." Tony said, informing Gibbs of where the team would be.

Gibbs nodded, he started to speak. Tony stopped him.

"Agent Fornell will be here soon. He's in a meeting." Tony said as he and the team left the bullpen. They entered the conference room and closed the door behind them.

The moment that door closed, the buzz began. Everyone was talking to everyone else about what they had just seen. There had been rumor that Tony had done to the FBI, but nothing had really been confirmed. Ducky was not talking. The FBI was not talking. But everybody wanted to know. Now they had their answer. And they couldn't seem to stop talking about it.

Gibbs looked at his little team. It was not the same since Tony left. Jag had found Tony innocent of the charges, ruling the killing justified, which, if Gibbs was honest with himself, really didn't surprise him. Rivkin had been on Tony's radar, partly because he had been on Gibbs's radar. What had bothered Tony the most was the he had not followed orders. Gibbs had not told him to go and talk to Ziva. He had been instructed to watch Rivkin, not engage him. And he was not supposed to fight him. And now it was an international thing, not that he cared about that stuff, but this involved Ziva. It had occurred to Gibbs that Eli might actually convince her to come back home. Gibbs didn't want that to happen, he wanted, needed a chance to repay his debt.

Tobias arrived at NCIS an hour and a half after Tony. He found his second all in one piece and working on the case. Tobias pulled him away from the others.

"Well," Tobias stated. "it looks like you survived."

Tony grinned. "You would have thought the prodigal son had returned. Nobody was saying anything. It was almost like I was in a sound-depravation tank. We came in her and shut the door and tongues started wagging." Tony paused. "I feel like one of those fish in the pet store that everybody stops and looks at, but no one buys. Tony looked at the door. "People have been coming by and staring since we came in here."

Tobias looked at Tony for just a second. "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?'

Tony shook his head. "I made up my mind. I'm here to work."

Tobias nodded truly glad for Tony.

Tony pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Tobias. "Sacks found it in one of the file folders."

Fornell looked at him, confused, until he opened it up and read it. _Miss you, Tony. Can I still call you? I hope it's not too late. Tim_

Tobias closed the piece of paper and handed it back. "Is it too late?"

Tony smiled and shook his head.

"Good." Tobias said as he took a seat at the table and reached for a file folder.

"Since you're here, would you mind if I go see Ducky?" Tony asked.

Tobias started to speak just as someone knocked on the door. They looked at each other, surprised.

Tobias got up to answer the door. "Dr. Mallard, good to see you." He turned back to Tony. "You have a visitor."

Ducky smiled. "Anthony gave you my message?"

Tobias nodded and smiled. "I've been warned."

"Take heed, Agent Fornell."

Fornell nodded. "I will."

Tony met Ducky just outside the door. "Jimmy and I wanted to see you. And I doubt the director will let you roam about freely. I'm here to escort you, dear boy."

Tony smiled and embraced the doctor. "I appreciate that." Tony replied. "And I'm sure you have some forensic evidence for me."

Ducky nodded. "I can always come up with something." They headed towards the back elevators.

Gibbs, and many others, had been watching Tony and Ducky. Gibbs started to follow when they left the floor.

"Leave it alone, Gibbs." Tobias said, intercepting Gibbs.

"You have no right…." Gibbs started.

"I have every right. Tony is my agent, and he and Ducky are still friends. Tony can go anywhere, provided he had clearance and/or an escort." Tobias said, throwing an NCIS rule back in Gibbs's face. "His clearance is higher than required, and Dr. Mallard is his escort."

Gibbs bristled at Tobias's use of Tony's first name. but he didn't say anything, not wanted to give those who were already watching them anymore to look at.

"We'll do our job, Gibbs. You just do yours." Tobias said as Gibbs turned and headed back to the bullpen.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: I've gotta say it again, you guys are freakin' awesome. Thanks for your responses and alerts. I love what you all are telling me and I am taking some of the advice, suggestions I've been given. So, if you see something...it may not be coincidence. **

**I do need to address issues brought to my attention by a couple of reviewers. They involved my timeline of JAG notification and the fact that the FBI would not have even considered Tony with a murder charge looming over his head. I hope this addresses those concerns adequately. **

**I was jumping around, in my timeline in the first few chapters. But the reason Tony knew the decision JAG had made, probably before anyone else, is because he had a friend on the inside. And that friend could have easily also sent that information to the FBI to clear Tony for employment. And also, Tobias had given Tony time to think. That would have been enough time for things to go through the regular channels. So by then, the official word could have come down from JAG, meaning it would have all worked out and nothing would have been held over Tony's head, preventing his employment with the FBI. **

**Again, my beta is getting a much deserved respite here. She will be back, soon, for other stories. All mistakes are mine, and if you find any, please let me know. Thanks, again, so much, and enjoy. Jackie**

Tony and Ducky took the back elevators to Autopsy.

"So, how are things around here?" Tony asked.

"Different. Jethro has been, well Jethro." Ducky replied. "Timothy is having a hard time filling your shoes. At first he thought he could do it, no problem. But he is finding how much he doesn't know about the job you did. He…I believe that Jethro is looking at other agents. I'm not sure."

"I'm surprised Gibbs didn't do something to speed up Ziva becoming an agent." Tony said.

They stopped just outside the lab. Abby was inside working and the music was blaring.

Tony shook his head. "I called her and Tim, actually. I told them that I wanted to tell her my side of the story. I…neither of them called me." Tony reached into his pocket he pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Ducky. "Tim did leave me this for me to find today."

Ducky opened the paper, read it and handed it back. "Is it too late?"

"No." Tony replied.

"Good, Anthony." Ducky replied. "Tell them…tell them everything. Let them decide for themselves."

Tony studied Ducky for a moment. "Exactly how much do you know?"

"I am guessing everything. I…Jethro wanted to talk to someone." Ducky stated.

Ducky looked in at Abby. "She's…she's having her doubts, Anthony. Abigail thought that this whole thing was about Rivkin. Once you got cleared there, she thought you would come back. She had no idea that Vance gave you an ultimatum. She had no clue. And I don't know what Ziva told people. I really don't think Gibbs said much. But Ziva left out that part or she just said that you walked out. The way rumors flew around here…" Ducky shook his head. "…it's hard to know who said what. But after JAG said that you were cleared, Abby didn't know what to think. If that was what all this was about, then why hadn't Gibbs just waited until JAG had finished their investigation?" Ducky paused. "After that, she…she was too ashamed to call you. She had been, in her mind, just as bad as Gibbs and Ziva. She had doubted you, and she had hurt you. She never wanted to do that, Anthony. But she doubts Gibbs, now, and that scares her."

Tony heard what Ducky was saying. And he stood and stared in Abby's lab for just a second longer.

Abby felt eyes on her; she turned her head and got the surprise of her life. Part of her wanted to just run out of the lab and into Tony's arms. But she couldn't. She didn't deserve to be forgiven. She stared at Tony as the tears began to flow.

"Abby." Tony said as he entered the lab.

Abby couldn't look at him. She went over to the radio and turned down her music.

Tony went over to her, but she backed away again, tears streaming down her face.

"Abby, please just…."

Abby shook her head. "I'm sorry. I doubted you. I thought…I never believed that Gibbs would…that he…. I don't know. When you left, to me, that meant that you were guilty, only guilty people take off." Abby rambled. "I didn't know what Vance had done. I promise you, I didn't."

Tony wiped her tears. "It's okay."

"No, no it's not okay." Abby said, looking up at him. "I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You believed Gibbs, you had no reason not to." Tony replied.

"He was wrong. He is wrong, about a lot of things." Abby stated. "He's…." She shook her head. "Ziva was bragging about how much Gibbs was on her side, that he didn't open his mouth to defend you." She looked Tony in the eyes. "Is that true?"

Tony nodded.

"That's just, it's wrong. This whole thing is just…hinky." Abby stated. "She…Gibbs choosing her over you, I thought I had heard wrong."

Tony shook his head. "Sadly, you didn't."

"What's going on with the two of them?" Abby asked.

"I wish I knew, my dear." Ducky replied. Gibbs had told him all about what happened in Vance's office. But he had not told anybody what had happened in his basement.

"I don't know." Tony admitted.

"Well, then we need to find out." Abby said. "Gibbs wouldn't be acting like this without a reason. And for his sake," Abby said, her spunk returning. "…it had better be a good one. Though, I can't think of one good enough for him to let you go."

Tony smiled and hugged Abby again.

"Thanks, Abby." Tony replied. "How about we just meet up after work, we'll go to Morelli's and talk and eat. They have the best Italian ever. I…would you come?" He asked Abby.

Abby nodded. "Who else?"

"Just us, Tim and Jimmy." Tony replied. "Do you think McGee will come?"

Abby and Ducky both nodded.

"I just think it would be better to talk this all out, in person." Tony stated.

They all agreed on the place. They picked a time. Tony called Tim and asked if he would be willing to meet and Ducky informed Jimmy.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: You guys are awesome! Thank you, so much, for your continued support. I have really enjoyed writing this story and again, if your idea shows up, it may not be a coincidence. Thanks again. Jackie**

**If any of you guys can tell me. I'm not sure if Gibbs knows if Ari is Ziva's half-brother when she shoots him. If not, please let me know when he finds out. And also, I am not sure when Vance tells Gibbs about the whole Eli-sending-Ziva-to-kill-Ari-mission thing. I can picture the scene, and I am certain it happens after the Aliyah episode. I just don't know how soon after. So if you guys want to help me out there, I would greatly appreciate it. If these things did happen before they appear to, in my story, we'll just slap an AU label on it and move on. But I would like to know. I don't have time to conduct my very own NCIS marathon to find the answer.**

Abby returned to her lab and Tony and Ducky headed on to Autopsy so that Tony could see Jimmy. They talked briefly, mostly about Gibbs being so unGibbslike. And then Tony headed back upstairs. Tony used the front elevators this time. He stepped off on the third floor. This time Vance was standing on the landing looking down on the bullpen. He saw Tony and called out to him.

"DiNozzo!" Vance said, with attitude, wondering why Tony was wndering around without an escort.

Tony stopped in his tracks and turned. He knew who had called him and he turned to face him. "Director Vance."

"Why are you without an escort?" Vance demanded, not moving from his spot on the landing.

"I would prefer to talk about this in the privacy of your office." Tony replied.

Vance didn't move, or speak, he just glared.

Tony sighed. "But since you are, obviously, not going to give me that courtesy, I feel I, in return, don't owe you any." Tony replied, almost casually.

But by this time everyone was looking at the scene playing out before them. Even Gibbs was staring.

"First of all, my title is FBI Special Agent DiNozzo, and I expect to be addressed as such, Director Vance. Second of all, I was escorted to the elevator by your very own Dr. Mallard who trusted me to be able to ride the elevator, alone, up two floors to return to my team. And, as FBI Special Agent Fornell's second in command, I have the same clearance that he does. Which, as you know, allows me to go, pretty much, anywhere I please." Tony stated, as they continued their very public conversation. "Dr. Mallard simply acted as my escort as a courtesy." Tony paused. "You are welcome to ask Agent Fornell, if you have any questions. He is in conference room B." Tony started to turn away, and then turned back. "Your attempt to embarrass me didn't work, Director. For that to happen, I would have to actually care what you think of me, and I don't. I am very good at what I do, Director Vance. I'm a professional. I don't have to like or even respect you to work with you or this agency." He replied looking up at Vance.

Vance, in return, was griping the railing of the balcony trying to control his anger. "Director Robbins will hear about this!" He hissed.

"You can't intimidate me, Director. And I'm sure Director Robbins will want to hear how one of his agents got called out, and how the Director of NCIS managed to make a scene." Tony pulled out his phone. "Would you like me to dial?" He offered.

Vance glared at Tony, turned on his heel, and headed back to his office.

Tony turned. He smiled at Tim, ignored Gibbs and Ziva, and headed back to the conference room.

Tony's confidence wavered, just a little, as he walked back to the conference room. What would Tobias think? Tony still was unable to read the man and his expression when Tony walked in the room didn't give him any clues.

"DiNoteso…." Tobias started.

Tony braced himself for whatever was coming his way.

"I'm sorry." Tony replied. "I shouldn't have let…."

Tobias grinned, despite himself. "Officially, that scene never happened. It's just bad PR, for both agencies." Tobias paused. "Personally though…that was…I loved it. I didn't say that. You didn't hear it, and neither of us knows how Director Robbins got a copy of the video." Tobias said as he and several of the other agents finished saving it onto their smart phones. "But there is a lesson here, boys and girls. That is how you stand up to authority. You demand the respect you deserve, you don't back down, and you maintain your professionalism." He patted Tony on the back. "Let's get back to work.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tony got to the restaurant early. He wanted to make sure they got the back room. Not because they need the space, but Tony did want them to have the privacy. He sat down at the head of the long table and waited for the others to come.

The other four arrived together, leaving directly from work. They all greeted Tony with huge hugs before sitting.

"I'm just sorry I didn't see it before, Tony. I mean, I guess I was still in shock from you leaving so abruptly. Then, with what happened today…what did Fornell say to you?" Tim asked.

Tony grinned. "He was…officially it's a PR nightmare. Personally, I think if Fornell knew how to do it, he would post it on U-tube."

Ducky, Abby and Jimmy looked at them. It really, really sucked to work in the basement, sometimes.

Both Tim and Tony grinned.

"What happened today? Post what on U-Tube?" Abby asked.

Tim spoke up. "Vance called Tony out, in front of everybody."

Abby was shocked. "No way!"

Ducky and Jimmy were quiet, unable to believe what they were hearing.

Tony nodded. "He thought he would embarrass me. He was the one who ended up looking like an ass."

"What did Jethro do?" Ducky asked. "What did he say?"

Just then a waitress entered and took the drink orders. No one spoke again until she left.

Tim continued. "He didn't say anything, at the time. Vance called him up to his office. He stayed up there about half an hour. He didn't say anything when he came back downstairs. But he did have a smile on his face."

"What could that mean?" Jimmy asked.

"He never said anything?" Tony asked

Tim shook his head and then sipped his beer.

They ordered pitchers of beer, which arrived quickly. They then they put in for a family size pasta dish and a couple of pizzas.

"Gibbs and Ziva, I think. He overlooked at lot of things with Ziva." Tim stated. "I didn't realize it, at first. But she was very happy that you was out of the picture. She and Gibbs ask like they have this big private…thing. And I don't know that it is, I just know. From what she was saying, Gibbs owed her. He owed her for something big she had done." Tim paused.

"She actually said that?" Ducky asked.

"Not in those words," Tim said, shaking his head. "…but sort of hinting…saying Gibbs would help her, would do anything she needed him to. She said Gibbs was very grateful to her for helping him out. She said he had needed her help, and she had come through for him, things like that. But she never really said what she had done."

"What could she have done for Gibbs to take her side, to choose her over you?" Abby asked.

"How do we find out?" Jimmy asked.

"Ziva isn't going to tell us." Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed.

They all looked up and stopped talking when the food arrived. They all dug in and ate in silence for a few moments.

"If it was that great, why not tell us?" Abby asked a few minutes later.

Everyone thought for a second.

"It's illegal?" Jimmy offered.

"It's Gibbs, Palmer." Tim stated.

"We must not forget, Jethro is not himself these days." Ducky replied.

"Okay, it's illegal." Tony said, thinking out loud. "Old Gibbs wouldn't have anything to do with anything like that. But even the old Gibbs would feel a debt if someone saved his life."

"Okay, say that happened." Tim replied. "Who tried to kill him? And why and how is Ziva involved?"

"Better yet, how do we find out without those two getting suspicious?" Abby asked.

"And where do we start looking?" Jimmy asked.

"That's easy. We start at the beginning." Tony explained. "When Ziva first came here, Director Shepard 'created' a position for her, none existed. She wasn't an agent."

"Kate had just died from a bullet meant for Gibbs." Tim stated.

"Correct, Ari Haswari, an Israeli operative." Abby stated.

"They got pretty chummy quickly." Jimmy recalled.

Tony nodded. "That they did. Gibbs didn't even warm up to me that quickly. And he liked me."

"So…Ari tried again and Ziva stopped him." Tim said. "But that doesn't make any sense; part of our jobs is to have each other's six's. If that was the case…."

"You don't know that Ari made a second attempt after shooting Katelyn." Ducky added.

"True, Ducky." Tony admitted. "We don't know, for sure, either way. And how would Ziva know just where and when Ari was going to strike? It's not like we had any warning with Kate. And he still missed his intended target."

"If she's was after one of you guys, somebody else at NCIS…" Abby speculated, suddenly frightened.

Tony shook his head. "She wouldn't…it doesn't work that way. She would just find her opportunity to take him out and then move on. She would know, with her background that she would be the first suspect otherwise."

Abby nodded. "But if she came in, and waited, maybe a while, years even…."

Tony smiled. "You're a walking conspiracy theory, Abby." He paused. "Most targets, unless they are very high profile, don't get that kind of attention. Those people you have to really work to get close to, Leroy Jethro Gibbs doesn't fall into that category."

"What does Tobias think about all this? Does he know what we have planned?" Ducky asked.

"He's given me access to FBI databases and resources." Tony stated. "He just warned me not to…abuse the privilege."

They all nodded.

"We need to go back to the time Ziva started with NCIS. I'll see what the FBI has now that Fornell has given me the go-ahead." Tony stated.

"How do we contact one another, we can't just let anybody hear what we're talking about. I…" Abby replied. She was really getting into the covert operation thing.

"Sorry Abby, you can't go all Mission Impossible on this, no bat signal and no decoder rings, either. We just call one another. I have reason to call you. It's joint FBI/NCIS business." Tony said.

They all gathered their things to go. But nobody really wanted to leave. It was strange when Tony left. But it felt good again. For just a few hours it felt like old times.

Tim was the first to speak. "This…it's been good, just seeing you again, Tony. And when all this, whatever this is, is over, I…."

"We will, Tim... We will see each other regularly. That I promise." Tony reassured him.

Abby was next. She pulled Tony into a big hug. "I am so sorry I ever doubted you, Tony. I just…. This thing is so messed up." Abby stated.

Tony nodded. "We'll figure it all out."

Ducky and Jimmy said their goodbyes also, and they all left the restaurant.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: I'm not sure when the rest of the team found out that Ari was Ziva's half-brother. But, for the sake of my story, they don't know yet. I am also not sure how the investigation into Ari's death went. If there was one considering where and how Ari died, I can easily see the truth being buried. But I'm not sure when or if the rest of Team Gibbs found out where Ari actually died. Anyone who can remember those particulars, please inlighten me. **

**And thank you for all your replies, and your alerts. Thanks for enjoying my little tale. Jackie**

Tony left the meeting thinking about what he had to do. What they all had to do. Somehow, someway they had to convince a very stubborn, very set in his way man that he to see the truth. Tony wasn't sure all the evidence in the world would do it. Not if her hold on him was this strong.

Tony kept thinking over their conversation in the restaurant. No one had mentioned the fact that Ari had been Ziva's half-brother. And they all knew Ziva had escorted him back to Israel, no secret there. Tony had the feeling that the answer that he was looking for would not be found in any file, some fact that had seemed unimportant at the time. Their answer was closely guarded. If someone had been murdered….

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Director Leon Vance had a decision to make. He had been agonizing over it since Gibbs had made his decision. And at first, he had been okay with it all. He was glad to be rid of Anthony DiNozzo, thrilled, in fact. But the man who had stood up to him, just days ago, had surprised him. He could actually learn to like and respect that guy. He just, he had never known that that guy even existed. And, while Ziva had been with NCIS a good number of yours, she was her father's daughter. And her daughter was a dangerous man.

Vance could tell things weren't the same with his prized MCRT. They were working, doing their jobs. But the atmosphere wasn't the same. The lightheartedness was gone, the atmosphere that Tony created, by his mere presence. And, truth be told, Vance missed it. He had never really thought that Gibbs would really want Tony out. But when they had talked, and Gibbs had said the Ziva had forced him to make the decision. Tony had to go.

Vance had put together the reason for Gibbs' decision quickly. Leon had been positive that Gibbs didn't know what he knew. Gibbs didn't know that Ziva had used him, that she had played him. Gibbs didn't know that Daddy David had sent his daughter to kill Ari and to gain his favor, his trust. She had used his paternal feelings towards her to his advantage. And, if Vance was honest with himself, he as a little afraid to tell Gibbs about it now, he didn't know how Gibbs would react. And Leon was sure, absolutely sure, Gibbs would not have made the choices he did, had he known the truth.

Eli had told Leon the big secret when they had been in Israel. Eli and Leon had had dinner, one evening, as friends. They had been talking, and Eli had been drinking, maybe a little too much. Or maybe, and Vance felt this was more likely, Eli had wanted to brag. He had wanted Leon to know that one of his agents had been outsmarted by one of his operatives.

Leon sighed. He picked up his phone and called Agent Gibbs up to his office.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim had gone into work the next day a little early. He sat down at his desk and powered up his computer. He pulled up Ari Haswari's case file. He had not read the file in its entirety. He had had no reason to. Now he opened the file and read through it. He looked through it again, knowing something was missing. He knew there wouldn't be an autopsy report. Ari had been returned to Israel, immediately. But still, there should have been something on his death in the NCIS files, if only to close the case. All that had been included was the standard forms stating the file was closed due to death.

Tim then decided to check into Ziva's file. He felt very strange doing it, like he was invading her privacy. But they all needed to know what had occurred what made Gibbs act the way he did. Tim ran across an item he found extremely interesting. Ziva had been granted leave to go to Israel. And Director Shepard had granted it the day after Ari had been killed. Why would she go back to Israel…? Then Tim saw it. She had been granted family leave, to attend a funeral.

Tim picked up his phone. Then he hesitated. He really wanted to give Ziva the benefit of the doubt. But on this job he had learned that there were no such things as coincidences. Ziva's family leave and Ari's death were related. They had to be. Tim dialed the number. He didn't' wait to be greeted before he launched into what he had discovered.

Tony hung up the phone after a moment or two. He was unsure of what to make of what Tim had told him. But he agreed whole heartedly that the timing of the events was not a coincidence. Tony decided he would talk to Fornell as soon as possible.

Ducky knew all his information would have to come from the source. He didn't have an autopsy report to go over for Ari. He had nothing. He needed to talk to Gibbs. He had not really discussed the situation with Gibbs at length, anyway. Ducky, in many ways, was still getting over Tony's departure.

"We need to talk, Jethro." Ducky said when Gibbs came into autopsy.

"Not now, Duck." Gibbs said, gruffly trying to discourage him.

Ducky shook his head. "There will never be a good time for this, Jethro."

"Vance made the decision, Ducky. I didn't…." Gibbs started.

"That's right, Jethro. Anthony begged you for help, to have his six as you say." Ducky replied.

"You weren't there." Gibbs stated.

"No, but Anthony was." Ducky said, pushing Gibbs just a little.

Gibbs didn't speak.

"You did nothing to help the young man." Ducky said, undeterred by Gibbs's lack of response. "Anthony has never…."

"You. Weren't. There." Gibbs repeated.

"I didn't have to be to see how hurt the boy was, how devastated…how betrayed he felt, feels." Ducky said, trying to reason with Gibbs.

"I had my reasons." Gibbs finally replied.

Ducky just looked at him. "That's all you're going to say, you had your reasons?"

Again, Gibbs didn't speak.

Ducky looked at him. "A decision like that is like a small pebble dropped into water, Jethro, it creates ripples." He paused. "I just hope you haven't started a tidal wave."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Abby had no crime scene evidence to go over for Ari Haswari. She had not seen a report. She got on her computer to check the various databases she could access. She couldn't find any evidence of a crime scene investigation, of any investigation, actually. Come to think of it, none of them really knew where Ari had died. They had been so glad to have Kate's killer, no one at NCIS had even considered questioning the particulars.

Abby tried again, using he various known aliases that Ari had, still nothing. She knew law enforcement agencies lived on their case files and paper work. Someone somewhere had had to record something. A crime had been committed, surely someone had investigated it.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tony was mystified by Abby's find and Tim's news made little sense. Why had Zva gone back to Israel with Ari? And on family leave? It made no sense to him. Add to it that no report had been found; neither the FBI nor NCIS had any record of Ari's death. That would exclude both agencies involvement. That left the local LEO's, and there you had to file a report just to go to the john.

Had Gibbs had whatever report that was made suppressed for Ziva's sake? Tony didn't think that Gibbs had that kind of power, but Director Sheperd did. She and Gibbs had had a relationship in the past, and she had been the one to bring Ziva on board. There was a connection here, for sure. But wouldn't…? Then it hit him, Tim had been right! Gibbs life had been threatened by Ari, that was well known, even at the time. And Ziva had killed him, family or no, an assassin is an assassin, he guessed. And Gibbs…what? Out of some misguided loyalty to her just…? Something was missing, but what was it?

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

It had gone better than Vance could have hoped. Gibbs had listened to what he had said. Vance had told Gibbs how Eli, in a moment of alcohol-induced boasting, had told him about Ziva's mission to kill her half-brother, to control a rogue agent. Vance didn't dare tell Gibbs the truth…that Eli had been stone-cold sober. Vance also didn't mention that Daddy David had been very happy that Ziva's mission had been such as success. And he hadn't dared mention how thrilled Eli was that Ziva had managed to gain Gibbs's favor.

Gibbs had listened. He had just nodded, slightly, at all the appropriate places. He had then just gotten up, without a word, and left the room.

Vance was deeply concerned by Gibbs's lack of emotion. Vance had expected Gibbs to go ballistic. He had expected him to yell. Vance had expected, in all honesty, a punch or two to be thrown. He had, at the very least, expected Gibbs to question him. Vance had expected Gibbs to call Eli a liar. He had expected Gibbs to be angry enough to call him a liar to his face. But, none of that happened. And Vance had no idea how to deal with this lack of emotion. Vance left his office in time enough to see Gibbs reach the bottom of the stairs. Gibbs then headed for the stairway. Vance breathed a sigh of relief, Ziva had been in the bullpen with Tim.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not consider himself to be a gullible, ignorant man. But he felt that way now. It felt like his world had crashed down around him. He had believed Ziva David. He had trusted her. He had chosen her. And that was what bothered him the most. When faced with the choice, he had made the complete wrong one. He took a swallow of his bourbon, and then hurled the glass against the wall. The bottle followed seconds later.

His basement workshop was in shambles after he had taken his hurt, anger, and frustration out on his tools and his current boat project. He ran his finger through his hair, looking at the mess he had made. He heard someone coming down his stairs. He didn't have to look up, he knew her steps.

"You're not welcome here." Gibbs growled.

"I did not mean…." Ziva started.

"You didn't mean to get found out. I get it." Gibbs replied.

"I…it was a mission." Ziva stated.

"You need to leave!" Gibbs raised his head and glared at her. "Or I will shoot you." He said, emphasizing the word 'will.'

Ziva shook her head. "You do not mean…."

"I chose you over Tony! I sure as hell do!" Gibbs reached for his weapon. "GET OUT!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN: As I've said before, you guys are freakin' awesome. Continued 'thank yous.'**

Tony read the decision on Tobias's office. He didn't speak as he laid the file back on Tobias's desk.

"Well?" Tobias asked.

"…international incident, my ass." Tony replied.

Tobias grinned. He agreed 100%.

"Vance just didn't' want to deal with a pissed-off Eli David. I can't say that I blame him, not after my altercation with him. But…" Tony paused, and thought for a moment. "…this is probably worse than any punishment we could give her, any prison. She is on our watch list, so she can't come back on U.S. soil, legally. That resulted from just the few cases that JAG has reviewed, so far, where she had infractions. And Marrow doesn't like Daddy David, anyway. So it was nice to have Homeland Security on board with the whole thing." Tony nodded. "Yeah, sending her back to daddy is the worst thing we can do to her. She's gonna miss her freedoms here. She's gonna miss the American way of life. I…It'll be very fitting for her to spend the rest of her life knowing that she, and only she, messed up her chances for a life here. That's punishment enough."

Tobias just as his phone rang. He picked it up and listened for just a second.

Tony started to stand, but Tobias motioned for him to sit.

"I can assure you, he's happy here." Tobias said.

Tony stood, again. He had no interest in hearing Tobias's side of his conversation with Gibbs. Tobias looked at Tony, but Tony just shook his head and left the office.

Tony closed the door behind him, and just judging from how Fornell was acting, it was a very heated conversation. Tony couldn't help but steal glances, every once in a while, to see how things were going.

"Ziva's gone now, Tobias." Gibbs stated. "He can come back."

"Are you…? Really? Are you truly that stupid, Jethro?" Tobias asked, wondering what the man was thinking. "Do you really think that that is all that this is about?"

"He's NCIS. He's an excellent agent." Gibbs replied.

Tobias grinned. "I know he is. That's why he works for the FBI."

"He belongs to NCIS." Gibbs stated.

"He belongs with someone who will back him up. He belongs with people who will respect him for what he can do." Tobias stated.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"You were more than just a boss to him. And you know that. You were more than just a friend. And you know that too, Jethro." Tobias stated. "You screwed up. At least admit that to yourself, even if you can't admit it to anybody else."

"I know I screwed up." Gibbs hissed. "I know that."

"DiNoteso doesn't want to talk to you." Fornell stated.

"You can't…." Gibbs started.

"I didn't do anything, Gibbs. He knew you were on the phone. He could tell. He got up and left." Tobias said. "I wanted him to stay, Jethro. Believe it or not, I want you two to talk. I hope you can talk with him about this. He…Tony needs it. He needs to hear, from you, why you did what you did." He replied. "But Gibbs…not on your time. He will never be ready on your time…or my time. This has to be on his time, if it happens at all."

Gibbs sighed. Tobias was right. He hated it, with a passion, but Tobias was right. Gibbs hung up.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Tim and Abby had been on the right trail if, even as it turned out, the truth had come out before they had a chance to put it all together. Tim had said what had actually happened, without realizing it. And, of course, not even Gibbs had known about Eli sending Ziva on the mission to kill the rogue agent, who just happened to be Ari.

Vance had kept the secret for awhile. He had not been sure if Gibbs knew. He needed to figure that out first. When Gibbs let DiNozzo go, it was obvious that he didn't know. Vance didn't like Gibbs, but he knew the man had integrity. Judging from what Vance knew, he was sure that there would have been consequences for Ziva for leading Gibbs on, whenever it was Gibbs found out the truth. Ziva, in fact, would have been a distant memory, especially by the time he came on as director. But she was here, all those years later, clear evidence that Gibbs had no idea about Ziva's secret mission.

The team found out after Gibbs had been told. Though did not tell them himself, it was Vance who had made the announcement to Tim, Ducky and Abby. Vance could see that Gibbs was letting his pride and stubbornness keep him from admitting his mistake. So, when no information was forthcoming when Ziva was sent packing; Vance stepped up and informed the group as to what had happened. They all felt Ziva being sent back home was not a punishment. They did feel a little better when they found she was not allowed back onto U.S. soil, for any reason. But still, the feelings of hurt betrayal were so strong, fresh, and raw; probably no punishment would have been severe enough. They also knew, however, that Eli David would take the opportunity to turn any unsavory punishment given into an international incident. So, of course, when he heard his daughter, his solider, was being returned to him, instead, he was thrilled.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks, for everything. I have enjoyed this story, very much.**

Abby had been devastated after Vance made the announcement. She had tried to call Gibbs. She had wanted desperately to talk to him. To ask him why he had made the choices he had. Why would he have chosen Ziva over Tony in the first place? It had made no sense to her. What misguided loyalty did Gibbs think he owed to Ziva?

Abby had been angry at Tony, in the beginning. But that was when she had thought that Tony had just abandoned them all. But then when she found out Vance was behind it. He had force Tony out. She came around she asked and received Tony's forgiveness. She then set about trying to find out the truth.

Abby had almost started to like Vance, but after this…she hated the man, with a passion. She knew the only reason Tony was out was because Vance wanted him out. And now she no longer respected the man she had grown so fond of. She couldn't understand what Gibbs had done and why he had done it. Why and how had Gibbs not stood up for Tony? That seemed inconceivable to her. She hadn't wanted to believe it when Tony had told them what had happened in Vance's office. How, when and why had Tony become so dispensable...and all for Ziva? And, in Abby's mind, if Tony was dispensable, the rest of them didn't stand a chance.

Abby decided what she needed to do. She picked up her phone and dialed the number of FBI Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NICS NCIS

Tim had tried not the let his emotions cloud his thinking. He had sat and listened to all the director had said. And Vance was basically repeating what he had told Gibbs. Vance added the part about Eli wanting Ziva to score brownie points with Gibbs. Vance had known that Gibbs would figure that one out on his own, pretty quickly, which Gibbs did. Vance wanted them to know it all, if he had to be the one telling it. He didn't mince words. .

Tim left the director's office with his confidence shaken, in Gibbs and in his job. He couldn't believe Gibbs's famous 'gut' hadn't picked up on Ziva's deception. Or worse than that, it had and Gibbs chose to ignore it? What else had he 'chosen' to ignore? Would he 'ignore' something that could cause Tim his life? Tim didn't want to think it. But his mind went there…he hadn't had Tony's six. Would Gibbs have his…when it mattered?

And that, the whole Tony thing, that mystified him. How could Gibbs not open his mouth, not even once to defend Tony, especially against the horrible things that had been said? How could Gibbs just stand there and let that happen? Tim had to wonder, too, would Gibbs be there for him, when he needed him. And that part that scared Tim was that he thought he knew the answer. And finally, the pieces all fit together, but the resulting picture made no sense.

Tim picked up his phone and called a friend at the FBI.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NICS NCIS

"You have 15 minutes." Tony said as he sat down on the bench beside Gibbs.

"Thanks for meeting me." Gibbs replied.

"I didn't do it for you."

Gibbs nodded. "I know. I just…I appreciate it."

"All I want to know is why. Why did you hang me out to dry?" Tony asked. "Why did you choose her?"

"She saved my life." Gibbs said, simply.

"That's it?" Tony asked, disbelieving. "She saves your life in the first few weeks she'd been here, and…?" He shook his head.

"I thought she was proving her loyalty…to me…to NCIS." Gibbs explained.

"So…let me get this straight…Ziva's one moment of fake loyalty was worth more than me having your back, for real…for years?" Tony couldn't believe what Gibbs had just admitted. "Really?"

"She killed her brother to save me, Tony." Gibbs shook his head. "I just…I believed the lie. I'm sorry…for everything."

Tony stared at Gibbs, for just a moment before he spoke. "You know, before all this happened, that would have been all you would have had to say to me. That would have been it. I would have forgiven you, without question. But, Gibbs…it's not enough. I'm tired of waiting for scraps from the master's table. I deserve more. I just…I'm over it, Gibbs."

"I can't undo what I've done, Tony." Gibbs replied. "But I…can I have a second chance?"

Tony didn't speak for a second. "I begged you to back me. I pleaded with you. That, Agent Gibbs, was your second chance. You had the opportunity, numerous times, to come to my rescue. But you didn't…you didn't and I…" Tony shook his head. "…you don't know what that did to me. I couldn't put it into words, I still can't." Tony stood to leave. "The answer is no, Gibbs. I won't put myself through that again."

"Would you ever consider coming back to NCIS?" Gibbs asked.

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs.

"Tim and Abby are…." Gibbs began sadly. He was finally realizing all that he had really lost. Tim and Abby had made their decisions. Gibbs sighed. "And Ducky said Jimmy was looking…." He shook his head. Ducky's comment replayed in his head. The tiny stone he had dropped had, indeed, caused a tidal wave.

Tony nodded. "I know. Tim's interviewed with Tobias. Abby's asked me to check into openings for her. We actually have a couple."

"They would all come back if you…." Gibbs replied.

Tony nodded. "I know. And I would love to have Tim on my team."

"Your team?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"That would be one of my conditions to return to NCIS. If I had any plans to. I only have two conditions." Tony replied. "The other would be for Vance to leave."

"You'd come back then?" Gibbs asked, looking hopeful.

Tony shook his head. "I've found a place at the FBI. I'm…let's face it, Vance isn't leaving any time soon, Gibbs. And I just can't…."

"You can't trust me." Gibbs said, finishing Tony's sentence.

"You made your choice, Gibbs." Tony replied. "I just wished you'd have chosen me." He then turned and walked away.

THE END

**END NOTES: Thank you. Your support has been overwhelming throughout my writing of this story. I didn't have Tony and Gibbs reconcile because, to me, it just wouldn't happen. As badly and as deeply as Tony was hurt by Gibbs's rejection, I just can't see Tony being too easy to forgive, period.**

BUT, having said that I really can't see this happening, at all. Gibbs would not be stupid enough to get rid of Tony. Tony is too good an agent and their friendship/family bond is too strong. But it was fun to explore. Glad you enjoyed, and…YOU GUYS ROCK!

Thanks for all your support!


End file.
